stellarimpactfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are grouped together. Every ship has different proficiencys for each group, ranging from one to three. A level difference of one means you can upgrade the skill one techlevel sooner. So for level three skills you can upgrade at techlevel 3,6 and 9. For level two skills you can upgrade at 4,8 and 12. =Maneuvering= Quantum accelerator Type: Maneuvering/Buff *Ships speed is increades by 30/35/45/60% *Allied ships speed within 20 units is increased by 10/30/60% for 12 s *Duration: 12/14/18/24 s *Cooldown: 40 s Tactics: A skill that can used as an non-upgraded, but putting points into it also provides a huge speed advantage and team buff. Small ships can use it for guerilla fighting and map control. Large ships can use it in conjunction with speed upgrades/items to create a ship that is both durable and hard to hit. Stealth generator Type: Maneuvering/Cloak *Ship is considered cloaked for 12/14/18/24 s *If ship opens fire, stealth is deactivated, as long as you dont use proton turrets *Ship can launch 0/1/2/3 skills without deactivating stealth *Ship is unaffected by detection for 0/1/3/6 s after skill launch *Cooldown starts when stealth ends *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Meant for the corvette, but also useful for a destroyer. There are many counters, but deadly when used in large maps where teams are broken into small groups. Provides stealth torps, decent escape measure, and ninja capping. Quantum leap Type: Maneuvering/Teleport/AoE *Teleports within 21/24.5/31.5/42 units *0/35/105/210 damage within 10 units of jump *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 s Tactics: Most versatile skill in the game and a viable skill for any ship class. At this point, there are few cases where it needs to be upgraded. Allows for efficient dodging, escaping, chasing, and accessing parts of the map beyond asteroid lines. Stasis field Type: Maneuvering/Snare, AoE *Range: 24 units *Reduces speed by 30/35/45/60% *Duration: 12/14/18/24 s *Enemies are rooted for 0/1.5/3/4.5 s after skill is launched *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great crowd control skill that is the perfect tool for ganks. One or two upgrades required for effectiveness, but the result is almost a guarenteed kill if your team is coordinated. =Recon= Radar beacon Type: Reconnaissance/Deployable/Detection/Buff, AoE *Range: 10 units *Max number: 3 *Beacon range: 30/35/45/60 units *Beacon is cloaked *Enemies within range become visible *Ships within range get 0/5/15/30% range bonus *Cooldown: 90/85/75/60 s Tactics: One of the best team-oriented skills in the game that should be on most frigate builds. Necesitty for any artillery ship and large ships with good broadsides become great DPS ships with the range buff. Also good for gaining intelligence on enemy position. Tracker Type: Reconnaissance/Detection/DoT *Range: 100 units *Target is considered detected *Target cant enter stealth mode *15/17.5/22.5/30 unit radar range around target *Tracker deals 0/3/9/18 damage per second *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great for expanding vision behind enemy lines. Also good for keeping small ships from recharging shields and even grabbing a few kills if used on ships trying to escape with low health. Scanner Type: Reconnaissance/Debuff, AoE *Ship detects cloaked enemies *Radius: 30/35/45/60 units *Duration: 15/17/21/27 s *Enemy ships take 0/5/15/30% more damage *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great anti-stealth, but the real advantage comes from the damage boost when fully upgraded. In a large teamfight, a team with an upgraded scanner running will almost always defeat a team without one. Jamming device Type: Reconaissance/debuff *Range: 100 units *Target cannot target opponents for 6/7/9/12 s *Artilleryship targeted by jammer gets maximum dispersion radius *Targets skills stop charging for 0/1/3/6 s *Targets radar range is reduced by 10/30/60% *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Decent skill for frigate as it can completely foil an enemy push when used on the highest enemy DPS ship (which it always should). Also can take an artillery ship off your back for a short time. =Attack= Rocket battery Type: Offensive/homing projectile *Fires 6/7/8/9 rockets *Rockets deal 60/69/87/114 damage per projectile *Total damage: 360/483/696/1026 *Rockets have 6 second lifespan *Cooldown: 45/42.5/37.5/30 s Tactics: Standard DPS skill, but easy to defend by directing the projectiles into asteroids, leaving enemy radar range, or using countermeasures. Three skill points are required to make it worth the using in most cases. Still, a necessary skill for most destroyers and for an offensive cruiser build. Missile battery Type: Offensive/homing projectile, AoE *Fires 1 homing missile *Missile has 11/12.5/13.25/20 second lifespan *Missile deals 385/442.75/558.25/731.5 damage *AoE: 4.5/5.25/6.75/9 units *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: Another damage dealer, though less effective than rockets when used on a single enemy. However, AoE damage makes it great for farming escorts, dealing damage to stacked enemy ships, and countering the reinforcement skill. Torpedos Type: Offensive/projectile, skillshot *Fires 3 torpedos *Torpedos ignore shield *Torpedos ignore armor *Each torpedo deals 175/201.25/253.75/332.5 damage *Total damage: 525/603.75/761.25/997.5 *Torpedos activate after 13/12/11/10 units *Torpedo speed is increased by 0/1/2/3 *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: A common skill shot in the game and capable of demoralizing damage, though generally not to be used on anything bigger than a destroyer. There are many counters to torp shots on moving targets (as listed below), but if used with stealth, shockwave, and/or statis the torps are guarenteed damage that can often turn a ship into mush. Counters*: *Countermeasures *Quantum leap *Speed/Reflexive turning *Reinforcements *Placed structures (ie. beacons, Support skills) *Forcefield *For counters against torps in combination with shockwave/stasis, see the sections for those skills Shockwave Type: Offensive/silence,AoE *Radius: 9/10.5/13.5/18 units *Damage: 285/327.75/413.25/541.5 *Enemies silenced for 0/2/4/6 s *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: this skill has four main functions: farming, destroying enemy reinforcements, silencing the enemy and counter for squadrons. Since you have to get close to enemies its best suited for fast ships like the corvette. However, destroyers can use it to silence enemy corvettes before they can use their shockwave, thus making sure that the allied reinforcements survive. =Defense= Forcefield Type: Defense *15 unit radius forcefield around the ship that blocks all projectiles that hit it *600/700/900/1200 hitpoints *Squadrons cant enter forcefields *Allied ships within forcefield regain 0/5/15/30 shield points per second *Forcefield regains 0/5/15/30 points per second *Cooldown: 60 s Emergency repairs Type: Defense/Heal, AoE *Heals 300/350/450/600 structure points *0/15/45/90% chance to be released from all negative effects *Heals 0/50/150/300 structure within 17.5 units radius around the ship *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: its more effective to use this skill on armor. You should also use it to get your allies back on their feet. Backup generator Type: Defense/Heal *Heals 300/420/660/1020 shield points *Enemy ships within 20 units lose 0/50/150/300 shield points, which are transfered to the players ship *Damage delat to the ship is reduced by 50% for 0/1/3/6 s *Cooldown: 60 s Countermeasures Type: Defense/AoE *Range: 15/17.5/22.5/30 units *Enemy projectiles in range are destroyed *Ship cannot be targeted for 0/1/3/6 s *Cooldown: 45/42.5/37.5/30 s =Command= Quantum beacon Type: Command / deployable *Range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activates after: 5 seconds *Acts as teleport, destroyed after 3/4/5/6 uses *Cloaked for 0/10/30/60 s after deployment *Can call 0/1/2/3 reeinforcement fleets *Cooldown: 60 s Reinforcements Type: Command *The player gets a reeinforcement fleet *Number of escorts: 3/4/5/6 *Escorts are armed with torpedos that do 0/10/20/30 damage *Cooldown: 90/85/75/60 s Tactics: Reinforcements are a great meatshield. Its primary use is on dreadnoughts and cruisers, to make them tankier and on corvettes, because they have to get close to the enemy. With the fleet customization skill, they are even armed with rockets, a nice DPS boost for small ships. Counter: *Shockwave *Missile battery *Plasma turrets Command field Type: Command/buff,AoE *Range: 30 units around ship *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *Players receive 30/32.5/37.5/45% skill charging bonus *Players receive 30/35/45/60% cp bonus *Cooldown: 60 s Priority target Type: Command/debuff *Range: 100 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *15/17.5/22.5/30% higher chance of critical hits *Critical hit damage is increased by 0/2.5/7.5/15% *Target provides 0/25/75/100% more cp when dying *Cooldown: 60 s =Artillery= Fusion shells Type: Artillery/DoT,AoE *Radius: 30 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 seconds *Damage: 50/57.5/72.5/95 damage per second to shields *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 seconds Frag shells Type: Artillery/Snare,AoE *Radius: 20 units *Special: Slow by 0/15/30/45% for 6 seconds *Damage: 450/517.5/652.5/855 *Cooldown: 60/57.5/62.5/45 seconds Gauss shells Type: Artillery *Special: Targets hit by the gauss shell cannot move or cast skills for 0/1/2/3 seconds. *Damage: 350/402.5/507.5/655 ignoring armor. *Cooldown: 60/57.5/62.5/45 seconds Nanite shells Type: Artillery/DoT,AoE *Radius: 15/16.5/19.5/24 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 seconds *Damage: 30 damage per seconds to structure, ignoring armor. *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 seconds =Support= Repair outpost Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Special: Repairs 12/14/18/24 structur per second in 15 unit radius *Structure: 1000 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Radar: 5 units *Cooldown: Stealth field generator Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Special: Cloaks ships in 15/17.5/23.5/30 unit radius. Cloaks 0/1/2/3 defense turrets. *Structure: 1000 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Radar: 5 units *Cooldown: 75 seconds Defense turret Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 3 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Structure: 500 *Armor: 50% *Shield: 250 *Attack: Homing rocket every 3 seconds on nearest target, 100 damage. *Radar: 30 units *Range: 50 units *Cooldown: 75 seconds Mine Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 3 *Activation time: 3 seconds *Special: Stealth, activation range 12 units, explode after 1 second. Slow 0/5%/15%/30% for 0/1/2/3 seconds *Structure: 500 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Attack: 750/862/1087/1425 damage, 12/13/15/18 unit radius *Cooldown: 75 seconds =Squadron= Fighters Type: Squadron *Duration: 90 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 13/14/15/16 *Structure: 360 / 60 per fighter *Number: 6/7/8/9 *Radar: 20 *Damage: 4.5/5.25/7.75/9 points per second *Cooldown: 90 Bombers Type: Squadron *Duration: 90 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 9/10/11/12 *Structure: 360 / 120 per fighter *Number: 3/4/5/6 *Radar: 10 *Damage: one bomb per bomber each bomb deals 250/325/400/475 damage. *Cooldown: 60 Assault Ships Type: Squadron *Duration: 6/7/9/12 seconds *Range: 50 units *Speed: 14 *Structure: 100 / 50 per fighter *Number: 2/3/4/5 *Radar: 10 *Special: Every assault ship reaching its target deals 1 critical (module) damage. Duration of critical damage is increased by 2.5/7.5/15 seconds *Cooldown: 60 Drone Type: Squadron *Duration: 60/70/90/120 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 16 *Structure: 50 *Number: 1 *Radar: 30/35/45/60 *Special: Cloaked, damagebonus of 0/5/15/30% *Cooldown: 60 Category:Gameplay Category:Skills